Gay in the CIA (An American Dad Fanfiction)
by BigBiBoy
Summary: Bullocks is having urges towards men and his wife just isn't doing it for him, can Stan fulfill his urges and needs? WARNING: Sexual content


STAN X BULLOCK

It was a day like any other (could I have come up with a more cliché beginning?), Stan woke up had some AMERICAN breakfast and headed for work, while in work something didn't seem right, then it came to him, his boss was nowhere to be found so he looked all around the building for him and oddly enough the last place he looked for him was in his office and that was exactly where he was. He looked through the small window in the door and saw Bullock with his head down in his hands on his desk. Bullock sensed there was someone staring at him and he looked up to find his employee, Stan Smith standing in the door now looking embarrassed because he has been caught.

Bullock and Stan exchanged looks for a minute or two before Bullock snapped out of it and used a hand motion to indicate he wanted Smith to enter the room. Stan took his orders; after all he didn't want to piss off his boss. Stan opened entered and then closed the door and asked "Um sir….is there a problem?" Bullock stared straight into Stan's eyes and said "I don't know smith…." he stands up and walks over to the window on the other side of the room "You know that me and the wife have been having problems lately, but Smith you've met her she's a bitch right?" Stan didn't know what the good answer would be, Say Yes- He's being honest and agreeing but he is also insulting his bosses wife, say No and he's lying and disagreeing with his boss. Stan just looked at Bullock and said "Has….has something happened sir?" "Yes Smith, she tried experimenting with her "girlfriends" last week and I just found out this morning, but at the same time can I really be mad, after all in the showers here I'm also staring." Stan was shocked to hear that his boss if ogling him and his workmates in the CIA showers, but at the same time kinda turned on. While letting all of these thoughts rush to his head Stan was interrupted by some more shocking words from his bosses mouth "Nice ass by the way Smith" "Thanks, sir" was all Stan could say. Stan stood up and walked towards his boss "You know sir, Francine hasn't been doing it for me lately either, for all I know she's the one your wife fooled around with. I've been kinda curious in the showers myself, I've just been afraid to look." Bullock was relieved to find out that the sexiest man in all of the CIA unit was also tempted by other men. "Anyone in particular tempting you, Smith?" Bullock asked with a dirty look on his face. This was yet another question Stan didn't know how to answer but again "yes" was the honest answer so that's what he said, but he would not say who. "C'mon Smith, we're both friends here aren't we? Tell you what, you tell me and I will do something for you" "What will you do?" Stan asked with curiosity "Anything you desire" said Bullock as he ran his finger across Stan's chest while giving him yet another naughty look.

Stan was still on edge about answering the question, even though saying the simple three lettered word could easily get him a promotion, or better than that, hot office sex with Bullock. "His name start's with B, and I can't call him by his first name" Stan tried to tip-toe around this while trying his best to be painfully obvious. Bullock smirked and took a step closer to Stan, putting his leg in between Stan's. "Smith, I'll be honest here, I want you." Bullock confessed as he pressed his leg up into Stan's crotch. Stan felt so unbelievably aroused at this point that he started sweating. Bullock, noticing that Stan wasn't to nerves to answer he said "Tell you what Smith, you want me to? Grab my ass. You don't? At least give me a little kiss"

Both we're such tempting offers. But he quickly made his decision, he reached around to the back of his boss and spanks then squeezes Bullocks ass. Bullock stared up into Stan's eyes and smirks. "I knew you'd make the right decision Smith. So you want me and I want you, what do you think we should do?" Bullock asked this already knowing what he wants but just making sure Stan wants the same thing. "Wel…well sir I…we uh…..how about we…make out?" Stan knew he wanted to do a lot more than that but he also really wanted to feel the warm and wet embrace of Bullocks lips. Bullock liked the idea Stan had so without any more words being exchanged Bullock started kissing Stan instantly, Stan loved the feeling but the kiss was soon broken and Bullock smiled at home then walked towards the office door, "Just let me lock this, we're gonna need our privacy." Bullock did exactly that, he locked the door then walked back over to his desk and sat on his chair. "So Smith, wanna kiss me anywhere else?" Bullock asked with a seductive smile. "Well….I'd like to kiss your….." Stan couldn't get the words out of his mouth so to hint at it he reached his hand down to his pants and grabbed his package, Bullock smiled again and stood up and walked really close to Smith and whispered "Smith, mind if I do what you just did?" Stan didn't say anything, he just stood staring with his mouth open, taking advantage of his expression, Bullock shoved his tongue down Stan's mouth, after a minute or two of making out he broke the kiss again and said "I'll take your silence as a yes" and he reached his hand down and grabbed on Stan's junk, "Wow, feels like your working with a lot down here Smith" It doesn't matter how nerves Stan was he will always take the opportunity to brag about his penis size when the chance comes up "Why thank you sir, you know the first time I was with someone they couldn't walk for a day after." "Impressive Smith, I must ask though do you use Viagra or anything like that?" "Not at all sir, all me, all natural."

Bullock wasn't kidding he was generally impressed with Stan's size, or the feel of it at least, but now he wanted to see if was he was imagining was accurate, without exchanging words Bullock dropped to his knees and said, "You know Stan, any glimpse I've caught of your cock in the showers, I've had to hold myself back from jumping on it then and there." Stan was happy to know he wasn't the only one desperate for another man's dick in the CIA.

"Sir, please zip down my pants before the zipper flies off" Stan said while feeling his manhood being scraped by his zipper (today of all days he had to go commando). "Of course Smith, I would be honoured." After moaning that sentence to Stan, he slowly and sexily unzipped Stan's pants being faced with Stan's unbelievably massive cock, "Damn Smith, I'm sorry but I have to do this" Without even leaving Stan optimistic, to wonder what he was talking about Bullock had already wrapped his lips right around the head of Stan's penis, the he slowly began to bob his head up and down his penis. After about 5 minutes of this Stan grabbed on to the back of Bullocks head and started to face fuck him, Bullock loved this aggression and roughness Stan was giving him. "Hey Sir…" said Stan while closing his eyes violently and grunting "I have a present for you." With that, he blew his load deep down Bullocks throat. Bullock made sure he swallowed and lucked up every last drop of his employee's jizz.

"mmmmmm, I must say Smith, I love this rough side of you" Bullock stood up off his knees and back onto his feet to face Stan.

"Give me a kiss Smith" Stan did as he was told and deep throated Bullock with his tongue (almost as much as he did when he was getting blown by him before), when the kiss finally broke they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Stan said "You know sir, I can do a lot more with my penis" Bullock smirked at him and said "Even after shooting out that amazing load?" "I'll prove it" Stan said with a bit of cockiness in his voice. With that, Stan unbuttoned his boss's shirt and started licking his amazingly hard chest. "Wow sir, for a man of your age you sure do keep fit" "Did you expect any less?" Bullock said with a seductive smile. Stan continued licking his boss, getting lower and lower with every lick. Then he got to the waist. Without hesitation he unbuckled his belt and said "Hope you don't mind sir, but I have to do this" Stan didn't take off Bullocks underwear just yet but he took in the entire bulge right into his mouth. Bullock started moaning, this just helped turn Stan on even more. His penis once again grew erect, noticing this he slowly pulled down his bosses underwear then unbuttoned his own shirt and now they we're both butt ass naked together in Bullocks office. "So sir…." "Please Stan, call me Bullocks" Stan loved the idea so he did "Bullocks, where would you like me to screw you?" Bullocks looked around the room in the search for the perfect place to do it then he spotted it, "Let's do it right in front of the window."

"But sir, what if someone from the office across the way spots us?" Stan said with a little concern but mostly didn't really care, "Give them a nice show to jack off to" said Bullock with a bit of sexiness in his voice. Stan smirked, "Well I…." "Come on Smith, think of the adrenalin rush we'd get from doing it, and think of how good it'll feel to have every sexy inch of your cock inside of my hot tight asshole" Bullock stood up and walked towards the window with Stan fallowing close behind, Bullock bent over in front of the window and said "Like the view?" "Loving it" Stan said with astonishment, "I tell you what Smith, you really get me hot and sweaty, when we're done you can clean me up in the showers" "DEAL!" Stan said almost instantly.

Stan pressed his cock up against Bullocks ass crack and rubbed it up and down to tease his boss, "C'mon Smith, Nail me" "With pleasure si…I mean Bullock" Stan then slid his penis right up inside Bullocks ass, every last inch of it went deep and far up inside the feeling was amazing, Stan almost shot his load right then and there, but he held himself back with great struggle. "Damn sir, not even my wife's virgin asshole felt this hot and tight when I first took her virginity" Bullock couldn't even reply, he was moaning and breathing way to heavily and every so often could just about squeeze out the words "Oh, fuck" and "fuck yeah Smith" but Stan wasn't bothered. "Sir I'm about to CUM!" "Already? Damn Smith you're quick." "Hey don't make fun of me, it's just because you've already sucked me off" "Pull out" demanded Bullock "Sir, is something wrong?" "no not at all smith, I just prefer the man to cum on my balls instead of inside my ass"

Stan had no objection to blowing his load all over Bullocks bollocks. So he knelt down and wanked onto Bullocks cock and balls until finally he did it, he nutted all over Bullocks.

"Damn Smith I think you deserve a promotion"

"But sir, you already gave that position to Paul"

"Smith, Paul could never make me cum like you did"

"Wow, thank you sir. So…..you wanna jump into the showers?"

And with that the two banged in work on a regular bases and their wives happily went on banging each other in "secret" but Stan and Bullocks didn't care because let's face it, who can pleasure a man better than another man?


End file.
